Exteritio
The Corruption, or Exteritio, is an Uniocratic force led by Ghardan Ifdhel. All of its members are infected beings from almost every nation in Khyorgan that was infected with a mysterious magical disease. When the Free Kingdoms of Khyorgan fought side by side against the Demons who had summoned a Colossus creating Albadraz in the process. Jormungand, who tried to defeat the Colossus was mortally wounded as his strengths never fully recovered from his fight against Mordraut. As he crashed into Medhlorian, causing the Sky Fortress to fall along with Medhlorian's top, on top of Albadraz. History When the dragon Jormungand was revived and given a second chance by the gods, he flew to Khyorgan and caused fear amongst all free peoples and civilisations as they had never seen a Protogneoi Dragon before. Every civilisation decided to amass an army and seek out the cause of this sudden return, they followed Jormungand to Mildhurian. There the Sentinels from the Khyorganian Sky Fortress were fighting the Moroitos who had arrived on Khyorgan, during the fight Demons were spawning all across the battlefield. Realising the Demon threat, the Andavronian Emperor Gaius Ithilius created alliances, ceasefires and pacts to create one giant fighting force. The victory of the Moroitos was inevitable and the Demons summoned a Colossus creating Albadraz in the process. The Sentinels, of whom the army was almost completally inihilated, retreated to the Sky Fortress to protect it from the Moroitos attackers and Demons who had spawned inside. The Khyorganian Core defended the Fortressess' Ekati crystal against the Moroitos and was slain doing so, the Fortress was deemed lost and the Sentinels fled. Jormungand, who was fighting the Colossus Demon, got mortally wounded and was thrown against Medhlorian causing the top, along with the Sky Fortress, to fall on Albadraz, heavily damaging it in the process. The Moroitos were finally overcome after the Demons gathered their forces and stormed the Sky Fortress to kill the remaining Moroitos .Jormungand, who was dying, killed the Colossus Demon with his last strengths turning the tide in the favor of the Free Kingdoms. Proving his worth, Jormungand's soul was accepted at the side of the gods. His body had begun to desintegrate unwillingly releasing Majbreath, along with the Majbreath releasing Ekati crystal in the Sky Crystall. All armies present suffered casualties from the disease that begun to spread among their ranks. Monarchs, Emperors and Commanders ordered a full-scale retreat, those who were infected were left behind with food, those who demanded to come with the survivors were killed. After a week of travelling back to their homelands, each army was respectively attacked by the victims of the disease, being able to repel the first wave of attackers they did not realise the scale of the threat. After 3 days a second attack occured making heavy casualties among all armies, realising something was amiss they examined the bodies of the attackers. After realising these were their own men they mistook the Corruption as a mere undead infection. The High Elves who realised what was really going on dispatched groups of soldiers to warn all nations, while many did not reach their destination, word still spread through all of Khyorgan, the Corruption has come. Now the forces of the Corruption are attacking all villages, cities and camps they come across infecting the victims and stealing all materials used in smithing to equip their army. Civilisations with little entry points such as the Andavronian Empire have been spared from much of the death and destruction, but once the Corruption has created a large enough army they will lay siege on the Fortress of Deilkhos. Realising this war cannot be won, many civilisations have begun to flee from their homelands towards more hospitable lands, some have settled unknown islands around Khyorgan while others are taking an airship in hopes of reaching Erudite. Military The Exteritio mostly use the infected soldiers and peasants from other civilisations Land Infantry *Spadasini: *Lancierii: *Halebarda: *Forta: Cavalery *Calaret: *Cavaler: *Arcas: The Arcas wears a 1,2 meter large bow which they use to fire their in poison dipped arrows, these are their standard archers. *Arbaleta: Arbaletas use a 1,4 meter long crossbow, they were originally equipped with bolts that contained two chemicals that could explode once they combined. But as they exploded too early, in some cases even before being fired causing the Arbaleta to die, these bolts were removed. *Tragator: The Tragator uses a 1,6 meter long rifle, these troops are trained to be able to work individually and will never fight in large groups. They are mostly seen in small groups of 3-5 Tragators and usually target officers. They are used in hit-and-run operations. During a siege, when an assault has ceased, these are used to take down defenders on the walls. *Azvarlit: Azvarlits, or catapults, are siege weapons used when besieging castles, fortresses or cities. These are manned by 5 soldiers. *Trebuchet: The Exteritio Trebuchets are large siege weapons used to lay waste to castles, fortresses and cities. They are manned by 12 soldiers. These are mostly used when the Exteritio want to destroy something rather than capturing it. *Clin Aruncator: *Tun *Piulita: The Piulita was a weapon stolen from the Dwarves and restyled to fit their own designs. This weapon fires cannonballs or other ordnance upwards, this is used to bypass defences a bit and cause destruction behind walls. Air Maritime The Exterition make use of rafts and captured boats to transport themselves on water, when they have to attack an enemy fleet they will attack using trunks or flotsam that will slowly drift towards the enemy ships. Troops hidden inside will attack the soldiers onboard and infect them. During the battle's confusion there might also be an aerial attack performed by . Technology Trivia *The easiest way to kill them is to burn them, otherwise you need to cause them to bleed to death as the disease is in the blood. *The ranks, titles and cities are all Romanian words. Category:Civilizations Category:Exteritio